L'attente
by Sedna Matanza
Summary: La fin approche, c'est dans l'air. Orochimaru va mourir. Pourtant, le temps s'envole dans une routine presque habituelle. Mais ton instinct de ne t'a jamais trompé, tu sais que c'est pour bientôt.


J'espère que cet OS écrit en quelques jours vous plaira.  
J'ai bien conscience que l'écriture à la seconde personne peu rebuter, mais c'est un style d'écriture que j'affectionne particulièrement.

* * *

Le vent agite doucement tes longs cheveux bruns, jouant avec quelques mèches qui barrent ton visage. Tes yeux verts d'eau à la pupille étrangement verticale fixent avec un intérêt moindre la scène qui se déroule dans l'arène. De là où tu es, ta vue est imprenable. Le garçon bouge avec une agilité certaine et jamais il ne se déplace inutilement. Chaque geste est mesuré à la perfection pour frapper où il faut et aucun de ses assaillants ne se relève. Dans un même geste, il agite sa lame d'un coup sec afin de la débarrasser du sang qui y coule et rengaine le chokutô dans son fourreau. Et tu sais pour l'avoir affronté à maintes reprises que ce n'est pas un adversaire tendre ou aisé à vaincre. Chaque fois que tu as eu à te frotter à lui, tu en sortais couvertes de blessures qui prenaient des jours à soigner et dont la douleur te rendait folle. Tu le vois s'adresser à un autre homme en bas, qui le regarde partagé entre envie et admiration et tu sais qu'au fond de ses yeux à lui, c'est la convoitise qui brille il rêve de prendre le corps du garçon pour le faire sien, il en rêve depuis des années.

Tu perçois Kabuto bien avant qu'il n'arrive à tes côtés. Il te jette un regard méfiant avant de prendre place, lui aussi pour observer le combat, qui touche maintenant à sa fin. Tu le lui dis rien, et lui aussi garde le silence. Tes yeux se tournent vers le ciel, paré d'une palette de couleur allant du rouge sang à l'orange, en passant par le rose et le violet. Tu as toujours aimé les couchers de soleil, aussi loin que tu te souviennes, tu n'as jamais retrouvé d'une aucune autre façon la sérénité qui t'habite alors que tu contemples ce spectacle si différent et pourtant si semblable chaque soir.

Ta vie, tu l'as toujours vécu en semi-liberté, autorisée à circuler librement dans le repaire avec la formelle interdiction d'en sortir... Cela ne t'as pas empêché d'essayer, cela dit et plusieurs fois. Tu n'as jamais réussi à mener à bien ce projet et les si les corrections que tu recevais en punition ne faisaient que renforcer ta conviction, tu as aussi appris la patience.

Tu sais que ce jour viendra où tu pourras observer un coucher de soleil ailleurs que perchée en haut d'une arène. Et tu sens que ce moment approche à grand pas, c'est ton instinct animal que tu le souffles. Jamais il ne t'a trahi. Avant que l'homme assis à tes côtés ne prenne la parole, tu te lèves et sans lui accorder un regard, tu quittes ton perchoir pour t'enfoncer à nouveau sous terre. Tes quelques heures libertés quotidiennes viennent de s'achever et c'est maintenant le temps de retourner dans ta geôle.

Tu croises en sens inverse le jeune homme qui rentre lui aussi, accompagné de l'autre homme. Tu n'accordes un regard ni à l'un ni à l'autre et te forces à avancer. Mais tu ne peux refouler le grognement inhumain sortir de ta gorge alors que tu frôles l'homme.

Tout en lui t'écoeures et tu dois prendre sur toi pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et le finir à l'instant même. Parce que tu sais que tu n'aurais aucune chance, Orochimaru prend bien soin de ne pas laisser en liberté les cobayes les plus dangereux pour sa propre sécurité. En réalité, vous n'êtes qu'une infime minorité à pouvoir circuler ainsi et seul Sasuke a une totale liberté.

Toi-même tu ne dois tes quelques heures hors de ta cellule grâce à l'appui inespéré de Kabuto. Il a plaidé ta cause auprès du maître si bien que celui-ci a cédé. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, Kabuto s'est entiché de toi et se montre très prévenant envers toi, bien que tu lui aies spécifiquement fait comprendre que s'il tentait ne serait-ce de t'approcher, tu ne te retiendrais pas, cette fois. Alors il se contente de cette distance entre vous et cela te convient très bien. Tu tolères difficilement que l'on te touche, les contacts physiques te plonge dans une folie hystérique que tu peines à maîtriser. Seul Kabuto réussi l'exploit de frôler ta peau, uniquement lors des soins quotidiens que l'on t'administre.

Orochimaru t'avait tout pris. Ton honneur, ta dignité, ta liberté. Il ne te restait que ta haine et ta rage qui te consumaient d'avantage chaque jour, bien piètre arme face à un tel homme. Née en captivité, il t'avait utilisé comme un vulgaire cobaye. Humiliée, torturée, enfermée, tu te demandais souvent comment tu pouvais encore tenir debout après toutes les expériences les plus atroces que tu avais enduré. Dix-huit années de martyrs passées enfermée dans les geôles malsaines du Sanin. Ta mère, tu ne l'avais jamais connue, morte en couche ou lors d'une expérimentation alors que tu n'étais qu'un nourrisson. Tu le savais, tu devais ta survie à tes modifications génétiques qui faisaient de toi cet être hors norme, cet être monstrueux, plus tout à fait humaine, pas tout à fait animale. Tu ressemblais à s'y méprendre à ton géniteur. Les mêmes cheveux noirs de jais, longs et soyeux, la même peau laiteuse, les mêmes yeux verts d'eau à la pupille fine et verticale, le même visage, bien que le sien soi marqué de cet éternel faux sourire là où le tien restait fermé, et plus émacié aussi. Tes joues étaient plus creuses que celle d'Orochimaru. Au-delà de ces quelques détails, quiconque de ne prêtait pas attention à ton allure plus féminine aurait pu te confondre avec Orochimaru dans ses jeunes années.

Arrivée devant la porte ouverte de ta cellule, tu marques un temps d'arrêt. Il est chaque jour plus difficile de retourner dans cette pièce sombre et humide, uniquement composé d'un lit, un bureau qui ne te sert à rien et d'une petite commode où tes rares effets personnels sont rangés soigneusement.

« Allez, rentres. Je dois verrouiller la porte pour la nuit », fait la voix de Kabuto dans ton dos. Et tu ne peux retenir une plainte sourde alors que tu pénètres dans la pièce froide. Tu entends le bruit de la serrure, les pas de Kabuto qui s'éloignent et une fois de plus, c'est le silence qui se fait autour de toi. Ce silence si oppressant qui te terrifie, qui te noue les entrailles et te donne envie de hurler à en crever. Tu te jettes dans un coin, entoures ton ventre de tes bras et remontes tes genoux contre ton visage, tentant de maîtriser avec peine la panique sourde qui s'insinue en toi comme le plus puissant des poisons. Les endroits clos t'angoissent et tu peines chaque jour un peu plus à lutter contre cette détresse dévorante. Tu la sais irrationnelle et pourtant, tu ne peux maîtriser l'affolement qui te prend dès que tu te retrouves ainsi enfermée.

La soirée sera longue, la nuit d'autant plus et le temps s'égrène lentement. Tu te concentres péniblement sur ta respiration alors que ta cage thoracique te donne l'impression qu'elle explosera d'un instant à l'autre temps l'air pénètre avec difficulté tes poumons.

Tu pleures.

Les larmes dévalent ton joli visage bien trop pâle et se mêle aux suées froides de panique qui te font tant frissonner... à moins que ce ne soit à cause de tes muscles tendus à l'extrême.

Tu ne saurais dire combien de temps tu restes ainsi, prostrée dans ton coin, noyée dans la souffrance et le désespoir. Et lorsque tu entends à nouveau le bruit de la porte qu'on déverrouille, tu ne peux empêcher ton estomac de se tordre violemment. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, tu lèves les yeux.

Tu reconnais la silhouette ombrageuse qui se tient devant toi et qui te fixe impassiblement de ses yeux d'onyx. Il garde le silence, comme à son habitude, mais il avance. Un gémissement plaintif sort de tes lèvres alors que tu te plaques un peu plus si cela est possible contre le mur. Mais tu ne peux l'empêcher de te soulever comme si tu ne pèses rien et de te plaquer contre lui. Tu sens son cœur battre régulièrement, tu perçois son souffle calme et son attitude, bien que distante malgré votre proximité, te permet de faire enfin le tri dans tes pensées confuses. Peu à peu, tu sens tes muscles noués par la tension se défaire de leur paralysie et ton souffle redevient régulier.

Et tu prends pleinement conscience de la situation. Toi qui ne supportes pas que l'on te touche d'une quelconque façon, tu es plaquée contre le torse de Sasuke Uchiha et ce dernier t'enserre de ses bras puissants sans que cela ne te plonge dans l'une de tes crises de rages coutumières. Troublée, tu tentes de te défaire de cette étreinte et alors qu'il dénoue ses bras, il doit te rattraper pour que tu ne t'écroules pas au sol. Tes jambes ne te portent plus tant tu as crispé tes muscles durant ta crise d'angoisse. D'un geste puissant mais mesuré, il t'assoit sur le lit avant de te jeter un de ses regards indéchiffrable.

« Tu m'empêchais de dormir, avec tes plaintes. »

Et il te plante comme ça, sans rien te dire de plus, sans même t'accorder un regard. Et toi, tu restes comme ça, confuse.

Lorsque tu reviens à toi, c'est la voix agitée de Kabuto qui résonne à tes oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette nuit ? La porte était grande ouverte ! Mais bon sang, à quoi tu pensais ! »

Il s'active tout autour de toi, visiblement paniqué et dans la demi-torpeur dans laquelle tu es encore, tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire. Tu as probablement dû te rendormir une fois la panique passée. Tu aurais pu essayer de t'échapper, c'est vrai, l'idée t'a effleuré l'esprit. Mais tu ne tenais pas debout et même encore maintenant, tu serais trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit. L'homme de main d'Orochimaru s'agite tout autour de toi, en marmonnant une suite de mots sans queue ni tête.

« Donne ton bras », te dit-il finalement sans aucune once d'amabilité dans la voix. « Le maître te veut pour l'entraînement ce matin, mais dans cet état, tu te feras tuer en moins de deux. La piqûre va t'aider à te remettre. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu cette nuit ?!

— …Ai paniqué, grognes-tu en lui tendant ton bras mon grès mal grès.

— Pardon ?

— J'ai fait une putain de crise de panique comme à peu près tous les soirs depuis que je suis enfermée dans cette putain de pièce. Ça te va comme ça ?

Tu plantes tes yeux haineux dans ceux de Kabuto et t'estime satisfaite devant son geste de recul. Ton géniteur t'a tout de même fait cadeau de la même capacité à terrifier les gens rien qu'en les regardant et tu sais combien le bras droit d'Orochimaru y est sensible.

« Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

- Non. Pourquoi faire ? Me bourrer de plus de médicaments que je n'en prends déjà ? Je préfère prendre sur moi.

— Et la porte ? Continue-t-il en changeant prudemment de sujet.

— Sasuke.

— Et bien quoi ?

— Il est venu ouvrir la porte et m'aider à me calmer. Je f'sais trop de bruit visiblement. »

Kabuto ne répond rien ce qui clos le sujet et te convient parfaitement bien. Il t'administre le reste de tes soins quotidiens avant de partir dans rien ajouter de plus. Tu le fixes, un vague sourire posé sur tes lèvres avant de prendre la direction des sanitaires.

L'eau fraîche qui coule sur ta peau te faire un bien incroyable et tu sens chaque muscle encore noué se détendre de façon significative. Et il vaut mieux que tu sois au meilleur de ta forme. Si Orochimaru te demande pour l'entraînement, c'est parce qu'il veut que tu affrontes Sasuke une énième fois.

La pensé de la pupille d'Orochimaru te trouble. Depuis trois ans, bientôt quatre, qu'il réside ici, jamais il ne t'a accordé un regard ou ne t'as adressé un mot. Vos seuls contacts se sont résumés aux violents combats qui vous opposaient, toujours dans le cadre de son apprentissage à lui. Toi, tu n'es qu'un sujet d'expérimentation, certes plus abouti que d'autres, mais tu ne comptes pas aux yeux du maître des lieux et que tu sois de son sang ni change strictement rien, tu en es bien consciente. Et si tu n'es pas morte, c'est parce que Sasuke ne t'a jamais achevé, comme il n'a jamais achevé aucun de ses adversaires, dans la mesure du possible.

Attachant tes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, tu quittes la pièce et te rends dans l'arène. Les médicaments donnés par Kabuto font effet et tu sens une énergie réparatrice pulser dans tes veines. Ce dernier se trouve déjà là, d'ailleurs, au côté d'Orochimaru et de Sasuke. L'héritier du Sharingan t'accorde un bref regard tandis que le serpent donne ses dernières instructions à Kabuto avant de lui donner une seringue. A la vue de l'instrument, tu te figes, clouée sur place. Un sort pétrifiant n'aurait pas eu le même effet sur ta personne.

Déjà, la panique monte à nouveau en toi, mais happée par le regard de ton géniteur, tu ne peux effectuer aucun mouvement.

« Tu vas nous permettre de tester un nouveau sérum aujourd'hui, dit-il de sa voix grave, le visage marqué de son éternel faux sourire qui te rend si nerveuse. Il devrait avoir les mêmes effets que la marque maudite, de manière plus importante mais aussi plus brève. »

Et tandis que le Serpent te parle, Kabuto s'approche te toi et te plante l'aiguille dans le bras. Tu étouffes une exclamation de surprise mais ne cherches pas à contrôler le grognement animal qui monte de ta gorge. Tu sens le produit parcourir tes veines, comme si du feu y coulait prêt à tout ravager. La douleur est intolérable puis finit par refluer, pour s'installer, latente, dans le moindre de tes mouvements. Pour autant, tu ne bouges pas.

Orochimaru a sur toi cette influence que tu combats de toutes tes forces sans pouvoir jamais t'en défaire, une ascendance qui lui permet de faire de toi un pantin qu'il manipule à sa guise. Toi, tu te bats contre ce sentiment qui monte en toi, entre soumission et domination, tu refuses qu'_il_ soit le dominant, qu'_il_ te soumette comme il le voudra. Dans le même temps, une partie de toi que tu ne contrôles pas encore, tend vers ce lien, le demande, l'attire. Tu vis chaque jour, entre attirance et répugnance pour Orochimaru.

Et tu ne peux refuser aucun de ses ordres.

« Tue Sasuke ».

Une simple phrase qui détermine encore une fois ton avenir. Tu te tournes vers la pupille de ton maître et rencontre à nouveau ces yeux d'onyx. Lui reste calme et impassible face à l'ordre qu'on vient de te donner. Sa position, verrouillée sur une garde simple et néanmoins parfaite, il t'attend.

Et la fureur monte en toi sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire. Avec un hurlement de rage, tu t'élances vers Sasuke, décidé à en découdre avec lui, tandis qu'une partie de toi refuse ce combat. Mais le sérum qui pulse dans tes veines a raison de toi et tu redeviens alors le monstre que ton géniteur a fait de toi. Tu bondis et alors que ta rage explose, tu te transformes en cet animal monstrueux qu'Orochimaru a créé.

Une louve plus grande que ceux que l'on trouve dans la nature, au pelage aussi noir que tes cheveux. Les oreilles en arrière, tu te prépares à la traque de ta proie. Tu t'abandonnes entièrement à ta nature lupine, concentrée sur ton objectif. Tu t'élances alors.

Sasuke n'a aucun mal à parer tes attaques pourtant d'une violence inouïe, ses pupilles rouges lui permettent de prévoir le moindre de tes mouvements, le moindre de tes assauts. Il ne bronche pas, même quand au détour d'une feinte tu reprends forme humaine, plonge pour lui asséner un coup normalement mortel, reprends forme animal avant de muter à nouveau. Le sérum décuple certes ta puissance, augmente ta force, tu restes incapable de blesser ton adversaire. Il peut prévoir la moindre transformation à l'aide des Sharingan. Malgré toi, tu ne peux t'empêcher de constater la magnifique maestria avec laquelle il utilise son chokutô. Sasuke est un véritable feu follet qui tourbillonne, évitant sans cesse tes assauts toujours plus meurtriers les uns que les autres. Il pare sans jamais vraiment t'attaquer néanmoins.

Le combat s'éternise et tu te fatigues rapidement, puisant dans tes dernières ressources pour tenter de blesser Sasuke. Ton corps est guidé par la fureur dévorante qui t'habite, décuplée par le sérum qui coule dans tes veines.

La première blessure te tire un gémissement, une éraflure au bras, la deuxième, plus sérieuse et plus profonde au bas ventre te tire un hurlement aussi bref que strident. Tes yeux se brouillent sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire. Le cœur au bord des lèvres tant la douleur te vrille, tu te lèves néanmoins. L'effet du sérum ne se fait plus sentir, mais tu as reçu un ordre de ton maître, tu te dois de lui obéir. Tu n'as même pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que Sasuke fonce sur toi et d'un magistral revers t'envoie au sol avant de te garder à sa merci, son sabre posé sur ta jugulaire. Ton corps n'est que douleur. Dans la chute, ton épaule gauche s'est démise, tu as parfaitement senti au moins deux côtes se fracturer et ton genou droit est aussi mal en point.

Son regard sombre te fixe, impénétrable. Tu crois y déceler pourtant une pointe de haine mais rien n'est sûr. Ta vue se brouille et s'obscurcit et alors que tu es sur le point de perdre conscience, tu sens la pression sur ta gorge disparaître. Il aurait pu t'achever – aurait dû – mais une fois de plus, tu as la vie sauve. Tu entends vaguement Orochimaru se féliciter de l'efficacité du sérum. Et puis tu sombres irrémédiablement.

Lorsque tu reviens à toi, la première sensation que tu éprouves est l'intolérable douleur qui te transperce le bas ventre, là où tu as reçu la blessure la plus importante. Une longue plainte quitte tes lèvres tandis que tu luttes contre les analgésiques pour revenir à toi. Kabuto est assis à ton chevet, plongé dans un livre, qu'il pose lorsqu'il t'entend remuer.

« Calme-toi, tu vas rouvrir ta plaie, t'enjoint-il en te plaquant durement sur le matelas. Je devais attendre que tu reprennes conscience pour appliquer l'onguent. Je te préviens, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, mais tu seras remise en un instant. »

Tu hoches la tête pour montrer ton consentement. Ce baume est une invention du jeune medic-nin, qui permet de cicatriser n'importe quelle plaie, qu'elle qu'en soit la gravité, en un temps record. La douleur provoquée par l'application était vive et intolérable, bien que de courte durée la plupart du temps. Pourtant, tu ne peux t'empêcher de hurler lorsque la pâte d'aspect argileux entre en contact avec ta blessure. Ta main attrape la tête de lit et la serre à t'en faire blanchir les jointures et tout ton corps se cambre comme pour lutter contre le supplice auquel il est soumis. Tu te mords violemment les lèvres pour ne pas crier une fois de plus. Peu à peu, pourtant, la sensation de brûlure extrême reflue pour disparaître entièrement. Du bout des doigts, Kabuto palpe la plaie afin de s'assurer qu'aucun organe n'est touché, mais de toute manière, tu es trop affaiblie pour repousser le jeune homme, bien que le contact de ses doigts sur ta peau t'écœure.

Après une dernière vérification de ton état général, le jeune homme à la chevelure argentée quitte ta chambre, laissant néanmoins la porte grande ouverte. Même si tu n'en as pas la force pour l'instant, tu as toujours le droit de te promener librement dans le repaire... Et surtout, tu ne le sais pas, mais la récente découverte de ta claustrophobie pousse Kabuto à te ménager.

Tu restes ainsi allongée une partie de la journée, alternant les moments de somnolence et d'éveil. La douleur a reflué, mais tu es bien trop fatiguée pour bouger. Kabuto est repassé deux fois vérifier que tu ailles bien. Mais tu lui as bien fait comprendre que cette fois, s'il posait la main sur toi, tu ne te retiendrais pas. Un puissant grognement et un coup d'œil ont suffi à le faire largement hésiter à remettre en place ton épaule et palper ton ventre et ton genou pour déterminer la gravité des autres fractures. Tu préfères endurer la douleur plutôt qu'il pose ses mains sur toi.

A présent, tu te tiens assise sur ton lit, la tête te tourne, tu meurs de faim, mais surtout de soif. Au moindre mouvement, ton épaule et ton genou te font grimacer et il n'a jamais été aussi douloureux de respirer qu'à présent. Seule, tu peux rien faire pour ton épaule, mais tu peux par contre arranger ton genou, qui d'après Kabuto n'est pas fracturé, mais simplement démit. Avec des gestes précis et secs, tu remets en place ton genou, retenant avec peine un cri de douleur alors que la rotule reprend la place qui est la sienne. Tu fais jouer un instant ta jambe, avant de te lever, peu assurée.

Relevant la tête, tu es happée par deux yeux onyx fixés sur toi. Depuis quand t'observe-t-il, lui ? Ta méfiance naturelle prend le dessus mais tu affrontes néanmoins le regard de Sasuke. Celui-ci, absolument pas intimidé s'avance et ferme la porte derrière lui.

« Que veux-tu ? », craches-tu.

Ces yeux inexpressifs t'ont toujours rendue particulièrement mal à l'aise, et ce d'autant plus que ces derniers temps, ils sont trop souvent braqués sur toi. Tandis qu'il avance, tu recules si bien que tu te retrouves coincée contre le mur. Le grognement sourd qui monte de ta poitrine n'empêche pas Sasuke de se camper devant toi. Il est plus grand que toi, si bien que tu dois lever légèrement la tête si tu veux continuer à le regarder droit dans les yeux, mais ton regard se fait fuyant.

Tu n'aimes pas la proximité, tu n'aimes pas les espaces clos et la présence du jeune homme si proche de toi t'embarrasse terriblement et tu ne peux pas empêcher la panique monter en toi. Tout ton corps tremble sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire, ta respiration devient terriblement irrégulière et ta poitrine qui se soulève trop rapidement te fait souffrir. Tout ton corps se couvre d'une sueur froide alors que tu peines à ordonner tes pensées.

Mais une fois n'est pas coutume, le jeune homme t'attrape et te serre contre lui. Et comme la nuit précédente, sa présence a sur toi cet effet apaisement remarquable. Ta respiration se fait plus calme et régulière et la tension qui commençait à habiter des muscles descend petit à petit.

Et toi, tu restes hébétée, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit ou d'esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement. Tu restes figée dans cette étreinte surréaliste. Tu ne te souvenais pas avoir un jour entendu que le jeune homme était friand de contact ni même altruiste. Tu n'ignorais pas que la seule raison qui le poussait à vivre ici, à s'entraîner avec Orochimaru était de pouvoir un jour tuer son frère. Et rien ne semblait pouvoir le détourner de son objectif.

Tes pensées s'entrechoquent, mais au milieu de la tempête qui règne dans ton esprit, le bien être s'impose peu à peu et tu oses lever les yeux vers le jeune homme. La lueur que tu découvres au fond de son regard ne t'étonne qu'à moitié. Après tout, ses intentions sont on ne peut plus claires. Tu le repousses tout de même d'une main et braques tes yeux dans les siens.

« Pourquoi ? » demandes-tu simplement.

« Pourquoi pas ? » te répond-il sur le même ton, de sa voix grave et posée.

C'est vrai. Pourquoi pas... Tu n'as aucune objection à formuler, mais tu restes néanmoins sur tes gardes. Vos relations jusqu'ici se sont limitées aux violents combats qui vous ont régulièrement opposés et depuis la nuit dernière, vous n'avez jamais autant échangé. Ton visage dur le fixe, cherchant un quelconque indice dans ce revirement pour le moins étrange de situation, mais tu ne découvres rien. Rien, si ce n'est cette lueur d'envie qui grandit petit à petit.

Il avance de nouveau vers toi et lève une main. Un réflexe incontrôlable te fait te tasser sur toi-même, comme si tu craignais un coup. C'est une douce caresse que tu reçois sur la joue, à l'endroit même où un immense hématome s'épanouie depuis votre rencontre du matin. Du bout des doigts, il retrace la courbe de ton visage, s'attardant par moment à un endroit plus qu'à un autre. C'est doucement qu'il effleure tes lèvres, et toi, pétrifiée, tu le laisses faire.

Un doux frisson parcourt ton corps alors que sa main descend le long de ta nuque pour atteindre tes épaules. _Pourquoi pas..._ Et comme si quelque chose dans votre attitude venait de déclarer les hostilités ouvertes, Sasuke s'empare de ta bouche, sans plus aucune douceur, cette fois. Le baiser, puissant, te coupe le souffle un instant avant que tu ne répondes à ton tour. Sa main toujours derrière ton cou, tu ne peux te dégager de son emprise.

A nouveau, ton souffle devient erratique et tu dois briser l'étreinte brièvement afin de retrouver un semblant de respiration. Ta poitrine se soulève trop rapidement et la vague de douleur qui s'empare de toi t'arrache une grimace. Cela n'empêche pourtant pas Sasuke de revenir à la charge.

Aucune douceur dans vos mouvements. Vous n'avez jamais connu que la violence et ne c'est sûrement pas aujourd'hui que les choses allaient changer, n'est-ce pas ? Ta main droite se perd dans la chevelure de ton vis-à-vis alors que vos langues se cherchent, se trouvent, se séparent pour mieux s'enrouler. Finalement, tu romps à nouveau l'échange, mais cette fois, c'est toi qui prends l'initiative. Tu couvres le visage du brun de petits baisers fugaces, descend doucement le long de son menton pour trouver sa nuque. Tu goûtes avec plaisir à la texture de sa peau, plus douce que tu ne l'aurais imaginé.

Tu rencontres à nouveau le regard du brun et une fois de plus tu ne sais comment interpréter ce que tu y lis. Qu'importe, il ne te laisse pas le temps de tergiverser. Sa main quitte ta nuque pour te plaquer brutalement contre le mur derrière toi tandis que l'autre tire ta tunique dans le but évident de t'en débarrasser. Vrai que dans cette situation, elle devient inutile... Mais tu ne restes pas inactive, tes mains, elles, viennent jouer avec le nœud de corde alambiqué qui tient en place la tenue de Sasuke.

Sans ménagement, le jeune homme te soulève pour te déposer dos sur le lit. Ton épaule toujours démise te fait souffrir le martyr et tes yeux s'emplissent de terreur quand tu vois poser une main contre ta clavicule et l'autre s'appuyer dessus. La douleur qui te transperce alors que ton épaule se remet en place et aussi violente et assourdissante que brève. Tu ne peux empêcher un cri pourtant, rapidement interrompu par Sasuke qui t'attrape à nouveau les lèvres tandis que ses mains se repaissent de tes fines courbes avant que l'une d'elle remonte tes bras au-dessus de ta tête pour les immobiliser par les poignets.

Tu gigotes, mécontente d'être ainsi impuissante, mais la force du jeune homme et bien supérieure à la tienne et tu ne peux que pousser un feulement mécontent qui n'a pour seul réaction de le faire sourire. _Le faire sourire_ ! Il se moque ouvertement de toi et cela te rend hors de toi. Tu n'es pas son pantin à lui et tu refuses de rester ainsi à sa merci, bien que les caresses que te procure sa main libre te fassent irrémédiablement frissonner.

Et cette fois, alors que tu cherches volontairement son regard, tu lis au fond de ses prunelles sombre l'appel au défi. Tu lui réponds par un sourire provocateur. Tu as certes les mains liées, mais ça ne t'empêchera pas te libérer de cette étreinte bien gênante pour la suite. Sans le quitter du regard pour ne pas lui donner la moindre idée de ce que tu as en tête, tu te contorsionnes pour aller chercher une fois de plus sa bouche que tu occupes suffisamment pour que tu aies le temps d'amorcer une mutation partielle. Tes mains deviennent les puissantes pattes d'un loup et tu profites du temps de surprise pour te libérer et plaquer tes deux pattes -redevenues mains en un rien de temps- sur son torse pour le faire basculer. Cette fois, c'est toi qui domines et tu ne lui laisses aucun répit. En quelques gestes précis, tu le débarrasses de sa chemise que tu trouves bien encombrante. Ton bassin sur son ventre, Sasuke te laisse faire, se contentant de suivre du bout des doigts les formes de tes bras, tes hanches.

Soyons clair, c'est un combat que vous livrez. Un combat acharné pour celui qui tirera à l'autre le premier soupir d'extase, le premier cri d'exaltation, celui qui donnerait le premier vertige. Tu sers tes jambes contre son bassin tandis que tu t'attaques au pantalon du jeune homme. Tes va et viens de hanche déjà significatifs te confirment que le mou membre se durcit inexorablement. Satisfaite, tu te débarrasses de ton short et Sasuke t'aide de son mieux de ses mains fébriles et alors que vous vous retrouvez enfin entièrement nus, le jeune homme n'attend plus et te pénètres sans pouvoir dissimuler un grognement de satisfaction.

Ton dos se cambre et tu fermes les yeux, profitant des mille sensations que tu ressens à cet instant précis, les milles délicieux picotements qui embrasent tout ton être. Sasuke profite de ce moment de flottement pour reprendre le contrôle et à nouveau tu bascules sur le dos tandis que les va et vient du jeune homme te tirent de brefs soupirs de plaisir. Tes mains agrippent à son dos et le griffent sans que tu ne t'en rendes vraiment compte.

La douleur dans la poitrine provoquée par ta respiration laborieuse n'est rien face à l'avalanche de sensations qui déferlent en toi. A cet instant, tu oublies votre combat, tu oublies où tu te trouves. Rien d'autre ne compte que Sasuke qui est en toi et l'état dans lequel tu t'abandonnes. Tu ne retiens plus les gémissements et tu sais que Sasuke n'est pas en reste. Tu sens son souffle rauque et irrégulier sur le haut de ta gorge. Tout ton corps s'embrase alors que Sasuke augmente l'allure de ses allers et retour.

Entre vous, l'amour n'a rien de doux, de tendre ou d'affectueux. Vos baisers sont rudes et les coups de hanches féroces. Vos corps se cherchent mais vos mains se repoussent. Et le plaisir monte en toi comme une vague de chaleur que tu ne peux réprimer. Tu croises à nouveau le regard de Sasuke, et cette fois, ce sont des pupilles rouges sangs que tu vois à la place des onyx. Tu observes, fascinée, les pupilles si spéciales du jeune homme. Les trois tomoe dansent follement dans les iris vermeils et pour la première fois, tu peux contempler ses pupilles sans en redouter les néfastes pouvoirs.

Tu sens Sasuke qui s'agite en toi, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus féroce. Son visage d'ordinaire si inexpressif se tord en une grimace de bien-être que jamais tu le lui as vu. Il semble rajeunit de quelques années. Tu oses lever une main vers ce visage sublimé par l'effort et la jouissance et bientôt, il ne t'importe que de contribuer à ce bonheur. Peu t'importe que tu ne cèdes dans tes dernières résistances, peu t'importe qu'il remporte aussi ce combat. Tu t'oublies complètement.

Et cette chaleur en toi qui n'en finit plus de monter atteint finalement son paroxysme et c'est l'explosion. Un long gémissement de contentement se fait entendre et alors que mille picotements salvateurs fourmillent dans ton corps et que tu tentes de retrouver ta respiration, à son tour Sasuke donne un ultime coup de rein dans un râle un peu étouffé.

Il reste un instant en toi avant de s'allonger complètement à tes côtés, le souffle court. Tu restes toi aussi étendue, ne bougeant pas. La douleur dans ta poitrine se rappelle à toi. Mais rien ne peut à cet instant précis te défaire de cette sensation de sérénité qui t'envahit. Tu tournes ton visage vers l'homme toujours étendu à côté de toi. Il te fixe, une expression irrémédiablement indéchiffrable sur le visage. Impossible de savoir à il peut bien songer alors qu'il ne cille pas.

Finalement, il prend la parole.

« Me suivras-tu ? »

Tu restes un instant interdite. Tu n'es pas sûre de comprendre ce que cela signifie. Ou au contraire, tu comprends trop bien et cette perspective t'effraie.

« C'est pour ce soir ? »

Il hoche la tête.

Tu gardes le silence un instant, laissant tes yeux se perdre au-dessus de vous. Et quand tu prends à nouveau la parole, ta décision est verrouillée. Ta voix est ferme.

« Non.

— Non ? Répète-t-il, une expression surprise se peignant légèrement sur ton visage.

— J'ai passé ma vie entière captive. Je compte bien profiter un peu de cette liberté. Si je te suivais, même de mon plein grès, ce serait pour m'enfermer à nouveau dans un but qui n'est pas le mien. Mais tous mes vœux de succès t'accompagnent, Sasuke. Et peut-être qu'un jour, nos chemins se recroiseront. »

Il ne dit rien. Il n'y a rien à dire, c'était une proposition que tu étais libre de refuser. Il se lève alors et sans plus t'accorder un regard, te tourne le dos. Ce dernier est labouré de griffures pour certaines profondes et tu te rends compte que tu as dû partiellement muter pour lui laisser de telles blessures. Pourtant, il ne bronche pas, se rhabille et quitte la chambre. Tu te redresses à ton tour, peu assurée, tu te lèves et te diriges vers le coin douche de ta pièce. L'eau fraîche dévale le long de ton corps te fait le même effet qu'une purification.

Tu peines à ordonner tes pensées, tant celles-ci sont éparses. Tu le savais, ton instinct ne te trompait jamais. La fin approchait inexorablement, c'était dans l'air depuis des jours. Et la félicité se mêle à l'angoisse de voir appréhender cette liberté nouvelle pour toi. Un bref instant, tu regrettes d'avoir refusé l'offre de Sasuke, mais au fond de toi, tu le sais, c'était la seule et unique chose à faire. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas... _Un fin sourire décore ton visage alors que tu enfiles de nouveaux vêtements et rassembles tes quelques effets personnels.

Le repère te semble anormalement calme et tous tes sens lupins sont en éveils.

Et puis tu es libre. Tu le sens en toi comme un coup de tonnerre puissant. Tout ton être ressent ce poids inconscient qui te tenait captive et sous l'emprise de ton géniteur te quitter. Il n'est plus. Mort. Il te semble alors que tu respires plus librement et sans demander ton reste, tu te diriges vers l'une des sorties du repère.

Les gardes postés semblent aussi abasourdis que toi. L'effet de la mort du Serpent a sur tous ce même effet de libération, comme si les chaînes invisibles qui vous liez à lui venaient de tomber. Sans aucune hésitation, tu pousses les portes et te diriges vers la sortie et pour une fois, personne ne cherche à t'en empêcher.

Un ciel paré de ces plus couleurs t'accueille. Jaune, orange, rouge, violet, rose, carmin, pourpre, bleu se marient parfaitement. L'astre du jour meurt peu à peu et toi, tu vis. Il te semble qu'il est paré de ses plus belles couleurs, comme si le coucher du soleil t'offrait ce cadeau en guise de bienvenue dans le monde libre. Tu restes ainsi figée un instant, contemplant ce spectacle inouï. Et alors que le soleil bascule derrière la cime des arbres, tu te mets en route.

Tu as toute une vie à vivre.

* * *

Je pense écrire le "verso" de cet OS, c'est à dire la même histoire, mais du point de vu de Sasuke. Il y a différentes choses que je voulais dire, mais que je n'ai pas pu faire de ce point de vue. C'est encore en réflexion.  
Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
